Various systems exist that allow buyers to purchase goods online. In many systems, a buyer selects one or more items that he or she wishes to purchase on a user interface. In some systems, an online shopping cart (shopping cart) aggregates the items that are selected and acts as an intermediary between the item selection and the checkout transaction. Typically, one or more parameters influence on the buyer's decision to purchase an item. However, these parameters may be affected by the context in which the buyer is purchasing the item. Further, the buyer may be need to take additional steps to enact or approve of these transactions. The systems, meanwhile, exhaust network resources in order to display each step to the user during the purchase, many of the steps redundant and wasteful.